


Wrong Person!!!

by QueenAlice



Series: Twin Stiles~ [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek make a mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek make a mistake...to the wrong person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Person!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my poor grammar! =(

Derek will do it, he will tell Stiles about his love. He won't hesitate no more. He dicided to go to Stlies's house

At Stiles’s house, Derek thinks that he will knock on the door and when Stiles open the door, Derek will tell that kid that he loved him and then he will make a move. But when Derek got there, he already saw Stiles at the front door.

“Hey!”

The boy turned around “Yeah...?”

“I need to tell you something!”

The boy looked at Derek “Hey, you must be Derek! Stiles-“

“I LOVE YOU” Derek shout

“What!?” the boy shocked

Derek stepped closer to the boy and looked at his eyes. “I said, _i love you_ ”

“OK, there’s must be some kind of mistake here-“ the boy tried to step back but Derek grabbed him back

“No! I love you, Stiles! I can’t stop thinking about you everyday. The way you talk, the way you smile and everything came inside you. Stiles, you are the one who willing to help me if i ever fall. Stiles, when i saw your face i felt like i am finally coming home. You are my mate, my Omega and _my_ _only true love_ ”

“A...I have to tell you that-“  Derek stepped forward and kissed the boy, he feel happy that Stiles doesn’t resist

Then suddenly “Uhm...what are you doing?”

Derek turned around “Stiles?!”

“Ya, it’s me!” Stiles gave him a ridiculous smile

“Then...who is this?” Derek looked back at the boy.

“Haizz” The boy sighed “I tried to tell you that _i am not_ Stiles.” He reached out to shake hands “My name is _Dylan_ , i am _Stiles’s twin brother_ ”

“ **TWINS!!** ” This time Derek shocked

Stiles wrapped his hand through Dylan’s shoulder “Yeah! He is my twin brother. He lived with my uncle in New York. He’s going to be here for 3 months. ” and laughed.

 

Silent...

 

“I need to get out off here!” Derek ran away

Stiles turned to Dylan “Why did he _kissed_ you?”

Dylan giggles “Not thing much. Just so you know, he _really_ like you!”

Stiles laughed “Come on, let’s go!” and lead Dylan to his house.

-

After that Derek hiding in his house for _months_ , and for what happened, it shall be Derek and Dylan little _secret_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr http://queenalicestuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
